Goodbye cruel world
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: Drip, drop. Blood dripped down my arm joining the puddle on the floor. Did I even care? No... no I didn't. England been feeling depressed lately and has decided to do the unthinkable. Can he still be saved? Sucky summary but it's better than it sounds. Rated T for possible triggers. Mentions of suicide and cutting.


Fire's of the Heart: I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry for not updating but my laptop had a few problems so yeah! Anyway this is my small way of announcing I'm back! Enjoy and I do not own Hetalia!

Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop.

The sound of another drop of blood joining the small puddle on the floor made the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland laugh a terrifyingly hollow laugh.

Dull and broken emerald eyes stared at the blood with a smile.

" _You used to be so great" "Black Sheep of Europe" "You're eyebrows are hideous!" "Ugh, I can't believe mum died for YOU" "Why are you so rude England?" "Your eyes are so creepy" "Your cooking sucks. It should be a military weapon considering how suckish it is" "I can't believe I feared you back then!"_

The taunting voices of the other nations rang in his head making England curl up on himself even more. He tried. God know he tried. He tried so hard to be nice, to trim his eyebrows, to improve his cooking, to be perfect. He tried so hard to be perfect yet he just seemed to make an even bigger fool of himself.

" _Just die England"_

Yes. He SHOULD just die. Maybe then everyone will be happier. Laughing brokenly, the nation shakily stood up, his legs shaking from not eating for weeks and blood loss. Leaning against the wall he slowly made his way to his room

' **Look at you. To think you were once feared, what a disgrace!'** the familiar dark voice sneered in his head. He used to fight this voice but as time passed…. He began to believe it. After all, his fellow nations didn't say anything to counter it. No one saw through is angry and cursing exterior to say that it was all just a mask. A mask that slowly shattered.

Finally making it his room he grabbed a sheet of paper and used his own blood to write.

"To my fellow nations,

I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for having hideous eyebrows. I'm sorry for having creepy eyes. I'm sorry for being the Black Sheep of Europe. I'm sorry for having bad cooking. I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I'm sorry for being me. I'm sorry for existing. I hope you're all happier now"

With a grin on his face Arthur Kirkland shakily brought out a gun and with one last thought, pulled the trigger.

" _Goodbye cruel world"_

"ARTHUR!" Alfred F. Jones, also known as the United States of America, cried out his hand outreached, almost as if trying to grab someone. "W-what was that dream?" He asked shakily as he reached for his phone on the bedside table. With quivering fingers he dialed Arthur. "Come on Iggy, pick up, pick up" he urged wanting, no, NEEDING reassurance England was still alive.

"Hello this is Arthur Kirkland" he finally heard. "Iggy! Listen" America began. "I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep" the message continued and only then did America notice the undertone of sadness in his voice.

"No…." America said, dropping his phone. Hurriedly, he rushed to get ready for the World Meeting. England was just busy! He's probably just arguing with France at the world meeting and didn't notice his phone ringing he was at the world meeting …. Right?

Sometime Later

"ENGLAND!" America cried upon entry. Wildly he looked around for the grumpy British man and was surprised to see the meeting room silent and they all had their eyes downcast. "Where's Iggy?" he asked quietly. "Amerique if you also had THAT dream then that means…." France trailed off, his eyes red and puffy.

"NO! NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" America growled as he stomped owards France and lifted him by the collar. "AMERICA! What on Earth are you doing?!" a thickly accented voice growled out and they all nearly had whiplash from how fast they turned to look at the doorway.

There he stood, then and only then did they notice how his suit seemed to hang on his frail body, how pale his skin looked, the dark circles underneath his eyes and the dull, almost broken look in those emeralds that once shined brightly.

"Mum?" Australia said unbelievingly. Before anyone could say anything England was tackled by many nations, all saying "sorry", all of them crying and poor England looked so confused in the middle of the pile of crying nations awkwardly comforting them and mentally, all the nations swore right then and there.

England will never shed anymore tears of sadness because of them.

2 months later in an unknown place

"He is happier now" a girl who looked to be 13 summers old with warm blue eyes said happily as she stared into the mirror that allowed her to see the nations, laughing and joking around. "Indeed. I am glad they finally realized what could happen" another girl who looked to be 12 with hypnotic gold eyes said gently as sh too smiled at the scene in the mirror.

With a shake of her head the golden eyed girl opened up a portal to her own dimension with her companion following behind her.

"Crystalline, Genesis. Where have you been? The world meeting is about to start ou know" America asked confused as his little sister and one of his allies stepped out of a portal.

"Oh we just helped out a few friends" Crystalline said vaguely as she pushed off the hood of her cloak. Though wary Japan let go of the topic. Those 2 won't tell him, it was obvious they don't want others to know.

Back to the other dimension

America nervously gulped as he looked at the Brit casually chatting with Italy. "Go on America! I know you can do this!" his twin Canada urged beside him. "But Mattie~ what if he doesn't think of me that way? For all you know he could only see me as his little brother" the American said sadly as he stared longingly at the Brit that captured his heart.

"Well you won't know if you don't try Alfred" Canada retorted. "Now be the hero you claim to be and go get your princess" he urged. (Though he silently hoped that England will never learn he called him a princess)

Taking a deep breath America steeled himself as he walked towards the Brit.

Gently placing a hand on England's shoulder he asked softly "Hey Iggy? Can I talk to you in private?"

THE END

Fire's of the Heart: Done! Sorry for the sucky chapter and also to the viewers who also read "Sister, my darling little sister" a placed a cameo of those 2 characters because another viewer PMd me and asked for a cameo appearance of those 2. Sayonara and have a good week minna!


End file.
